yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 078
"Dawn of the Duel Board, Part 2", known as "A Nightmare Reborn! Machine Emperor Skiel" in the Japanese version, is the seventy eighth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It first aired in Japan on September 30, 2009. Episode summary::The person [[Leo and Luna have been Dueling turns out to be Lester. Adding to the surprise, Lester Summons "Machine Emperor Skiel".]] Summary Leo and Luna vs. Lester After summoning "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity", Lester immediately sets his sights on Leo, attacking him directly. In response, Luna manages to summon "Ancient Fairy Dragon" and "Fairy Archer" and uses "Fairy Archer's" effect to directly damage Lester's life points. Meanwhile, having been alerted through their Marks, Yusei, Jack, Crow and Akiza arrive on their Duel Runners, surprised to discover that there are more than one type of Infinity monsters. On his next turn, Lester uses "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity's" effect to absorb "Ancient Fairy Dragon" and increase its own attack power. It is then that Leo manages to get a glimpse of his eyes through his helmet visor and recognizes him from Duel Academy. Lester says that it doesn't matter if they've discovered his true identity and attacks Leo directly again, but Luna manages to halve the damage with "Twinkle Wall". Leo starts his counter attack by summoning "Power Tool Dragon" and "Morphtronic Vacuumen". He uses "Morphtronic Vacuumen's" monster effect to try to remove "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity" from the field, but Lester manages to thwart him. Leo activates "Power Break" to get "Ancient Fairy Dragon" back from "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity" and deal damage to Lester's life points. Furious, Lester upgrades his "Skiel Attack" card and attacks him directly once again, bringing his life points down to 0. Leo is knocked off of the highway, but the 5 Marks react and the Crimson Dragon manages to guide him to safety. Now alone, Luna tries to use a combination of "Regulus" and "Ancient Sunshine" to bring Lester's life points to 100, but Lester counters with "Infinity Force", which destroys her monsters and leaves her open to another direct attack. "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity" finishes off her life points and Lester manages to escape with the win. Vanished Memories In the aftermath, the group goes to where Lester's mansion was, but only to find an empty, grassy lot. No one at Duel Academy seems to know or remember Lester either. Concerned with enemies like these, Yusei decides that they must figure out the secrets of Accel Synchro. Featured Duels Lester vs. Luna and Leo :... continued from last episode. Leo sets "Morphtronics, Scramble!" face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Lester activates his face-down "Trap Stun" preventing any Trap Cards being activated. He attacks Leo directly with "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity" (Leo: 1800 Life Points), Lester sets 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Luna Normal Summons "Sunlight Unicorn" (ATK: 1800). She activates the effect of "Spore" in her Graveyard allowing her to remove "Nettles" from her Graveyard to Special Summon it (ATK: 800/Level:1). "Spore's" effect makes its Level increase by "Nettles'" own Level (LV: 2) (Spore Level 1->3. Luna tunes "Sunlight Unicorn" and "Spore" to Synchro Summon "Ancient Fairy Dragon" (ATK: 2100). She activates the effect of "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to Special Summon "Fairy Archer" (DEF: 600). She activates "Fairy Archer's" effect to inflict 400 damage for each LIGHT monsters she controls (Lester: 3200 Life Points). Luna then places 2 cards face-down in her Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends her turn. Lester activates the effect of "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity" and equips "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to it (ATK: 4300). He activates "Speed Spell - Summon Close" allowing him to discard "Absurd Stealer" to draw one card and preventing both Luna and Leo from Special Summoning any monsters for the rest of the turn. He attacks Leo directly with "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity", but Luna activates "Twinkle Wall" allowing her to negate the attack, by taking the damage to herself by half of that monster's ATK instead (Luna: 350 Life Points). Lester places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Leo Normal Summons "Morphtronic Scopen" (ATK: 800). He activates "Morphtronic Scopen's" effect and Special Summons "Morphtronic Boomboxen" (ATK: 1200). He uses "Morphtronic Scopen" and Morphtronic Boomboxen" to Synchro Summon "Power Tool Dragon" (ATK: 2300). He activates "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder" to Special Summon "Morphtronic Vacuumen" (DEF: 0). He activates its effect, equipping "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity" but Lester activates "Convert Ghost" negating the effect of "Morphtronic Vacuumen" and forcing "Morphtronic Vacuumen" to absorb a monster in Lester's Graveyard. Leo places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Lester draws. Leo activates "Power Break" allowing him to return all Equip Spell Cards to their owners' Decks and inflict 500 points of damage to Lester for each card returned since he has "Power Tool Dragon" on his field (Lester: 2200 Life Points). Lester activates the effect of "Speed World 2" and draws 1 card from his Deck. He activates "Sky A3" letting Lester send "Skiel Attack" to the Graveyard and Special Summon "Skiel Attack 3" (ATK: 1200). He releases "Skiel Attack 3" to Special Summon "Skiel Attack 5" (ATK: 1400). Lester activates the effect of "Skiel Attack 5" allowing "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity" to attack Leo directly (Leo: 0 Life Points). As Leo loses his face-down card, "Morphtronic Vacuumen" and "Power Tool Dragon are destroyed. Lester sets 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Luna Normal Summons "Regulus" (ATK: 1700) she then activates "Ancient Sunshine" to remove "Ancient Fairy Dragon" from the game to inflict damage to its ATK since she has "Regulus" on her field. Lester chains with "Infinity Force", negating the damage and destroying all monsters on Luna's field. Lester declares a direct attack with "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity" (Luna: 0 Life Points). Lester wins. Card creation contest At the end of the credits, it was shown that "Morphtronic Vacuumen" was chosen to become a card in the anime as a result of a drawing competition. Mistakes * In the English version, when Lester activated Sky A3 and sent Skiel Attack to the Graveyard to Special Summon Skiel Attack 3, the artwork, ATK and DEF of Skiel Attack was shown instead of Skiel Attack 3. ** At the same time (dub only,) Lester refers to (when he summons them,) "Skiel Attack 3" ''and "Skiel Attack 5" as "Skiel A3" and "Skiel A5" respectively (Also refers to "Skiel Attack" as "Skiel A" when he releases it.) This is inconsistent with "Wisel Attack 3" and "Wisel Guard 3" as in their English dub debuts, their names are not changed. This is also inconsistent with all of the other upgraded "Machine Emperor" parts (including the aforementioned "Wisel" parts) as their names were not said or written that way in the Japanese version. * After Lester set 1 card face down on his field, you can see japanese viewing of the cards skiel carrier and attack.